The plug lure, for example, a crank-bait lure requires a diving lip (diving plate) and a large balance-weight within its lure body. In a lure which is designed to be able to aim at deep spots, the diving lip must be enlarged. Since the shape factor of such an enlarged lip increases the air resistance against the lure body, it will be difficult to get a long flying distance of the lure body.
On the other hand, in order to perform only a long casting without aiming at deep spots, a balance-weight 120 would be fixed in the rearmost portion of the lure body 110 as shown in FIG. 1. The lure whose centroid is set in the rear portion of its lure body 110 cannot be influenced by the shape factor of the lip. Thereby, the lure may be cast for a long distance. However, when the balance-weight 120 is fixed like this, the centroid is set in the rear portion as described above. This results in a problem that the crank-bait lure of this type could not go underwater deeply, and that a swimming balance would be lost. Thus, in the crank-bait lure provided by the prior art, it is difficult to make a casting performance compatible to an underwater cruising performance.
There is also known a lure of another type, in which a magnet provided in the front portion of the lure body, can draw and hold a balance-weight by its magnetic force. In case of this lure, its mechanical structure will be more complicated, and the number of parts is increasing.
An object of the present invention is, in view of the above problems, to provide a mechanism for moving and holding a balance-weight, which can provide a casting performance compatible to an underwater cruising performance, and give superior functions in the lure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for moving and holding a balance-weight, which is constructed simply, and that can hold the balance-weight in an optimum position, to thereby obtain its appropriate pose for under water cruising.